Vampire country
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Image the whole gang Black*, Tsubaki , Soul , Maka , Kid , Liz (NO PATTY !) Are all vampires all royal vampires the highest rank ... (B ,T) (S ,M) (K,L) Coupling don't worry they live together still ... Wahaha Plz read ?


**(A/N Image if all the soul eater characters were vampires ok ... Now that's what this story is ) **

**~~MaKa'S PoV ~~**

Since I was little all vampires in the world had to live in one country because of a huge war between the humans and vampires to many people were being sucked dry of blood and turned to vamps . The humans were getting sick of there love ones becoming red eyed blood sucking freaks the president of the humans started a war and the vampires won . But you should know us vamps aren't bad there was just some teen vamps who didn't get there shot for Blood hungry and went crazy .

I was a human at first but my best friend Soul got bit by a vampire and no one knew it not even him till me and him were playing a game and he fell to the ground . I called out for someone to help us because he was losing all color in his face I went to pick him up and he bit me . You don't really know how you 'died' till you have formed in to a vampire it's weird I know .

I turned into a vamp right after he had bit me and we both woke up in the vampire district my mom didn't know a thing it takes a while for the vamps to get speck correctly . It takes a few weeks for a normal person but because Soul had been bit by a royal vampire (the highest rank in vamps) we both became royal vampires . Are speck came back in five days the royal vamp who bit Soul was named Kid odd name to me Soul told me that he was playing in his back yard and Kid sneaked behind him and bit him for a few seconds .

That was why no one could tell I guess ... Vamps have rules I didn't know till I became a vamp well I was only 5 so I won't know much about vamps because the grown ups won't even let us listen to them when they talked bout them . Now I'm six-teen and I've changed alot . After a few weeks of being a vampire I was able to visit my mother and get out of the VC (Vampire country) but the moment my mom saw my she was so scared she tried to shot me . All my old friends were scared of me too even my boyfriend was scared he said he thought I just wasn't talking for a while and broke up with me .

Soul said sorry for making me a vamp after I came back and was really mad at him . When we came we had no family or anybody related to us that were vamps so they let Soul and I live in a apartment for free .

**(A/N Ok the story is not over yet but I have been talking about blah blah blah and shit so now let's get on with the story)**

**~~MaKa'S pOv StIlL ~~**

I slowly gained a feeling of hunger and flowed out of bed and got a bottle of Excited girl's blood It has a sweet taste to it all kinds of different personalities have different taste . Like people that are shy have a kinda bubble taste to it my favorite kind is the personality of people who think there popular it has a spice to it . "Hey Maka" Soul flowed behind me and grabbed lairs blood I could tell it was from the almost black color to it I don't drink that I've never will I waved to Soul .

"What time is it ?" I asked as Soul teleported to the chair beside me and looked at his skull watch "10:00 pm " I nodded and teleported to the sink washed the bottle out and put it in a slot and it flew out in a mil second then was back will more Excited girl blood I put it in the fridge . Then teleported to the bathroom (Vamps don't get hurt or anything when touched by water don't worry) I super speeded my cloths off and speeded the water on and slowly put myself into the bath tub .

**A half a hour later ... **

I got out and drained the water Soul only takes showers he thinks bath are weird I grabbed a towel wrapped it around myself then teleported into my bed room . I got the uniform and laid it on the bed the uniform is for Royal vamps school I go to there are different schools for all the different levels of vamps but all the schools go to Kinder- College .

I grabbed a black bra and black panties and slipped my under wear then grabbed my bra I tried to put it on but it was tight . "SOUL ! CAN YOU GET ME THE HOME PHONE ?" I yelled and a minute later heard a knock I flowed to the door and opened it a crack "What ya need it for ?" Soul held the phone away from my arms . "My bra won't fit " I said almost making a 'I'm gonna f**kin kill u ' look .

"Oh ..." Soul looked to the ground and gave me the phone then teleported to his door and poofed in it . I closed the door then looked at my breast Vamps grow not quickly but when you don't know when it will happen . Like with girl vamps there boobs will be a A then one day they will be a D (but sometimes they don't grow at all) or for boys umm... Never mind ... I looked up and held the phone to my ear vamp's body parts stop growing when they turn 20 .

The phone is only used for cloths and food "Um can I get a person to come to my apartment and size my breast than make me a nother bra ?" I asked and I heard typing then a huff "Yes your Maka albran right the ... " *Type* "The royal vampire ?" I heard a grown woman's voice come from the phone . "Ya that's me " I answered "Ok there will be a person there about ... Now" *Knock* "Thank you " I said than hung up .

"COME INTO MY ROOM PLEASE ?" I screamed then I saw a puffy faced middle aged women appeared infront of me "Ok ... " the women said she looked down and her eyes widened "The last time I sized a girl your age her boobs were at least a C not a G ... Wow !" the women said *Blush* . The woman grabbed a white tape with numbers on it and wrapped it around my chest as I lifted my arms over my head "Yep a G " the woman said removing the tape and snapping her fingers .

A table with sewing things on it appeared by my bed and the woman quickly speeded me a bra she handed it to me and I studied it a red almost see through bra with two huge hearts covering the front of each side . "Done have fun .. " the women said snapping then the table disappearing I looked up at her and she smiled "But what do you mean fun ?" I asked as I put the bra on and grabbed my uniform then quickly put them on . "You know what I mean with those big breast you can get anyone !" the woman said then disappearing .

*Blush* I grabbed a black pair of stockings from my drawer then shoes I put the stockings and shoes on then grabbed my book bag and teleported out of my room . I saw Soul sitting on the couch looking like he just saw someone naked he stared at me at least my boobs till I realized where he was staring and covered them as if I had no cloths on . "PERVERT ! " I screamed and Soul jumped on me and covered me mouth Black* lives next door and I guess he didn't want him or his room-mate Tsubaki .

**(A/N OMG This is soo long and they aren't even at school yet ! Ok read next chapter for more ...) **


End file.
